1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a home page automatic update system and home page automatic update method, which can easily automatically update a home page.
2. Description of the Related Art Conventionally, in order to update a home page, update data are stored in a database in correspondence with a predetermined schedule (e.g., to update information A on x/y, to update information B on x/z, and so forth), and the update data are read out in correspondence with the schedule to automatically update the home page. This update method is disclosed in, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-40148.
However, with the aforementioned method, update data must be periodically registered, and data to be uploaded are merely registered a predetermined time period before the scheduled time. Hence, the data input process required to update the home page is substantially the same as that required to update the home page in real time.